


The Cat and The Mouse

by J000liet



Series: Swapped AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (BTW I love shy Kuroo), Character swap, F/M, Kuroo is shy, Yachi is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Kuroo and Yachi meet, but they have swapped personalities.





	The Cat and The Mouse

* * *

 

Yachi was the proud third year manager of the Nekoma volleyball team. Being here, she learned nerves of steel, the ability to endure any pick up line, the best motivational speeches, and most importantly: how to get Kenma to get his nose out of a video game.

What she didn’t learn, was how to deal with sweet, shy, glass hearted volleyball players who would rather run in the other direction than even look at her.

Such was the case with the newest first year on the Karasuno Volleyball team.

Kuroo Tetsuro was, for all intents and purposes, a sheep in wolves clothing. He had sharp eyes, a resting smirk, muscles that many athletes would kill for, and bed head that added to his already impressive height. Yet his personality… she sighed. Shy, scared, and jumpy were all words that came to mind. Also _unbelievably_ cute.

“Is this your first training camp?” She slid next to him one night at dinner. He was sitting next to Hinata, who had made friends with Kenma previously.

He jumped and, unable to run away, answered her question. “I-uh… yeah.”

“Well, I’m Yachi Hitoka. You can call me Yachi or Hitoka, I don’t really care.” She smiled.

“Ku-Kuroo Te-Tetsuro.” He mumbled.

“Any questions? Want any advice?” She shoved food into her mouth. Being around boys for this long would turn your eating habits into one and the same, she supposed.

“Ah… where do I get food?” He asked.

“You didn’t get food?” She gasped, looking at his blank space at the table.

“There were just a lot of guys and they were all glaring and-”

“Say no more.” She held up her hand. “Watch and learn.” She marched up to the counter and shoved her way between Bokuto and Akaashi. “Move it, bitches.” She piled the plate high with protein, added a large bowl of rice, doubled the veggies, and grabbed an energy drink from the cooler. “Out of my way losers.” She smiled at the two of them.

“Make me, Ya-chan!” Bokuto looked down at her, a smile on both their faces.

She noticed the full plate of food, smiled, and then, “You asked for it.” She grabbed the plate with her teeth, stomped on his foot, and ran back to her table, setting Bokuto’s plate next to her spot after grabbing some more meat and licking the pieces she stole for good measure.

“Here.” She handed Kuroo his food.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, then started to eat slowly.

“You’re going to get your food stolen if you eat that slowly.” She laughed. “But go your own pace and I’ll protect your food while you eat. Meaning Bokuto, your plates over here, eat from that.” She reached forwards and slapped a hand behind Kuroo’s head.

“Awww… Ya-chan! I wanted to get to know the new meat!” Bokuto whined.

“Then sit down and eat with him like a normal human.”

Tsukishima scoffed from across the table. “Like that’ll happen.”

“Be nice, Tsuki!” She chided.

“Yes mom.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your mom. That’s Suga’s job.” She gave a sassy smile back.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Kuroo whispered.

“Me?” Yachi pointed at herself. “I’m always this nice.” Her smile turned sweet. “And I think you’re cute.”

Kuroo turned scarlet and shoved some food in his mouth.

Yachi giggled and went back to her food, paying mind to be a little more ladylike with her food consumption after her (somewhat unintentional) crush confession.

* * *

 

“Hinata?”

“Yeah, Kuroo?”

“You think Yachi meant it?” Kuroo looked up at the ceiling from his place on the futon.

“What?”

“That I’m cute?”

“I mean…”

“Kuroo, you are an adorable ray of fluff, rainbows, and daisies.” Suga sighed from across the room, got up and came to sit by the five first years. “Now what is this about.”

“Yachi, my manager friend from Nekoma, told Kuroo he was cute at dinner.” Hinta coughed it up without a fight.

“Really?” Suga smiled.

“And she got him food.” Kageyama added.

“She hit Bokuto for it.” Tsukishima snickered.

“Yachi blushed.” Yamaguchi added.

“What?” Suga went wide eyed. “Yachi Hitoka does not blush. Daichi, does Yachi blush?”

“Never.”

“She blushed for Kuroo.”

“Really?” Daichi looked up from his book. “Good for you Kuroo. I approve.” Daichi nodded.

Kuroo was certain he was scarlet.

“Hey,” Suga tapped him on the knee, “she’s a good egg. I promise.”

“Thanks, Suga.” Kuroo sighed.

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

“Hey Kenma,” Yachi looked over to her childhood friend.

“Yeah.” Kenma was bent over a chair in the common room.

“Kuroo Tetsuro…”

“What about him?”

“He’s nice. I like him.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m not your mom. It doesn’t matter.”

“But you’re my best friend. It matters to me.” She sighed.

“Hmmm.” Kenma put down his game and looked at her. “He’s nice. I like him.”

“You do?”

A nod.

“Cool.” She smiled. “Get some sleep. Don’t be up all night.”

“Yes, mom.”

Yachi just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

“Hey Kuroo!” Yachi ran over to him at the barbeque.

“Yeah?” He paused in loading his bag onto the bus.

“Can I have your number?”

“What?” He dropped his bag.

“You’re number. So we can text.”

“Uh…”

Suga nudged him.

“Sure?” He fished for his phone.

“Cool.” She giggled and then entered her number, sending herself a text. “Thanks.”

“Uh… yeah.”

“Oh, by the way.” She stood on her toes. “I lied. I’m not always this nice. Only to you. Cause you’re cute.” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going back to a (slight awed) Nekoma team.

“Kuroo!” Suga smiled. “Good job!”

“...”

“Kuroo?” Suga looked at him, beet red and unresponsive. “Kurooooo?” He tapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Uh… Dai?”

“Yeah, Suga.” Daichi leaned out of the bus.

“I think Yachi broke Kuroo.”

“What did she do?” Daichi sighed.

“Kissed him on the cheek?”

“REEaaallly?” He smiled. “Well, throw him on the bus. We’ll deal with this later. HEY YACHI!” Daichi yelled across the parking lot.

“YEAH?”

“Hit on your own team next time, will ya!?” He hollered.

She just smiled and jumped on her own bus.

“Damn cats.” He laughed and shook his head. “Everybody here? Good. Let’s go.”

As they were pulling out, Kuroo’s phone wrang. The ID just showed a cat emoji, so he picked it up without really thinking and put it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Hey Kuroo!”

It was Yachi.

“Next time I see you, I’m taking you on a proper date. So be ready to be wooed, got it?”

“...”

“Kuroo?”

“...”

“Yachi, this is Suga. Kuroo is currently dying of embarrassment but I’ll make sure he’s ready for whatever you have planned.”

“Thanks Suga. And… I’m assuming this is on speaker phone?”

“Yeah.”

“HEY DAICHI!” Yachi yelled.

“ _What_?” Daichi growled from his spot next to Suga.

“Thanks for letting me keep Shrimpy-chan. I think he’ll make a great cat.”

“UKAI STOP THE BUS!”

“What!” Ukai slammed on the brakes.

“I need to kill a cat.”

* * *

 


End file.
